Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!
by Akasyaka Aeri
Summary: (1st Sequel is up) Pesona guru baru super tampan itu membuat Baekhyun lupa cara bernafas. Tidak sadarkah Baekhyun bawa ia adalah seorang siswa? lalu bagaimana trik namja mungil itu untuk endekati songsaengnim tampan itu? *haha bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

Lorong sekolah sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi.

Mereka berdiri sepanjang koridor dari ruang guru hingga ruang kelas 3A.

Mereka bergosip ria dengan menyeletukkan satu nama.

"Yak! itu dia datang!" Teriak salah satu siswi.

Semua langsung speechless.

Manik mata mereka bergerak sesuai irama langkah guru baru itu.

Mereka memandang dengan pandangan takjub.

"Selamat pagi Park Chanyeol songsaengnim!" sapa para siswi serentak.

Orang yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol tersebut mengangguk seraya mengulaskan senyum maut, membuat para siswi bertekuk lutut.

Sebaiknya pria ini adalah aktor atau K-pop star!

Bukan seorang guru!

Park Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang guru.

Baekhyun menarik tangan sahabatnya, Luhan.

Mereka akan mengintip Park Chanyeol songsaengnim dari jendela.

"Wah... tampan bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya dia memang tampan, tapi sudah kakek-kakek."

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Yak... appo!"

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Jangan mengatainya seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Dia begitu menawan, umurnya baru 25 tahun, aku 17 tahun, hanya selisih beberapa tahun."

"Yak itu bukan hanya beberapa tahun, kalian selisih 8 tahun. Apa seleramu sekarang kakek-kakek hah?"

Baekhyun bersiap untuk menjitak Luhan lagi, tapi Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Carilah namja yang seumuran dengan kita, jangan seorang guru. Lagi pula pasti Park Chanyeol songsaengnim sudah mempunyai kekasih."

DEG!

Benar juga.

Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tidak berkaca?

Apakah kau cocok dengan seorang guru?

Ya walaupun guru itu tampak muda tapi—

Hey! Dia tetaplah seorang guru dan kau muridnya.

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Ya benar, pasti dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih banyak namja bertampang K-pop star di luar sana."

Untuk beberapa hari, Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan Park Chanyeol songsaengnim.

Tapi begitu guru itu mengajar di kelas Baekhyun—

Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi.

Dari sekian kata-kata panjang lebar kali tinggi dari bibir Park Chanyeol songsaengnim, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menangkap apa-apa.

Ia hanya fokus kepada pengajar dari pada pelajarannya.

"Kau murid yang sana." Park Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang asik melamun.

Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari angan-angannya.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebutkan jenis-jenis atom yang kau ketahui!" kata Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian membalik-balikan lembaran buku untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kau menggali lubangmu sendiri, sekarang berdirilah di depan kelas. Oh, siapa namamu?"

Baekyun menunduk—ah, sangat memalukan.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum keluar kelas.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia tidak konsentrasi.

Ayolah Baekhyun, kenapa kau seperti ini?

Bukankah ini buruk apabila terus seperti ini?

Lagi pula jarak kalian begitu jauh...sangat jauh.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang sekolah bersama.

Mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Yak! itu Park Chanyeol songsaengnim!" teriak Luhan, begitu ia menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, ia membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut dalam diam.

Di depan matanya...

Tepat dari matanya sendiri.

Ia melihat guru kesayangannya bersama seorang namja cantik sedang menikmati es krim bersama.

Ya! siapa namja beruntung itu?

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan es krim."

Baekhyun dan Luhan akan makan es krim.

Bukan—tepatnya mengganggu dua orang yang mungkin sedang bahagia.

"Permisi, dua es krim rasa stroberi dan cokelat." Kata Baekhyun, ia berbicara dengan keras agar Park Chanyeol memerhatikannya.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun? Siswa yang dihukum beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Park Chanyeol.

Kenapa Park Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun karena insiden itu?

Baekhyun merutuki lagi kebodohannya waktu itu.

"ne, songsaengnim." Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut seraya membungkuk.

Baekyun menarik lengan Luhan kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang tepat, agar bisa memata-matai dua orang tidak bersalah itu.

"Lu, kau lihat? Namja cantik itu. Putih, senyumnya hangat, matanya bulat, bibirnya penuh dan kissable. Ah, betapa sempurnanya dia..."

Baekhyun tampak tidak senang, saingannya cukup berat.

"Dia juga terlihat seumuran dengan Park Chanyeol songsaengnim."

Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

Dia terlihat lesu.

Ceritanya adalah...murid yang cemburu pada guru.

"Apa namja itu terlihat seperti kekasih Park Chanyeol songsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya iya."

Baekhyun menggerutu, lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya?

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk eskrimnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang dari tadi asik menikmati es krim cokelatnya hingga belepotan di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"aku tidak begitu tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti."

"hmmm?"

"haruskah kita membuat rencana untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?" bisik Baekhyun—matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol dan kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"kau akan menjadi perusak hubungan orang."

Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"ayo kita pulang, mataku sungguh sangat sakit." Rengek Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Sehunnie sebentar lagi datang."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"kau ada janji dengannya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"kau sudah besar Baekkie. Pulanglah sendiri, atau minta songsaengnim kesayanganmu itu untuk mengantarmu."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sangat cerah.

"Sehunnie, chagi!"

Sehun turun dari motornya.

"apa di mulutmu itu chagi? Kau sangat kotor." Kata Sehun begitu melihat bibir Luhan belepotan es krim.

Baekhyun mengangguk karena setuju, Luhan seperti anak kecil saja.

Slurp!

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan singkat, menghapus noda coklat di bibirnya.

Baekyun menutup matanya.

"ya! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini tempat umum babo!"

Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"ayo Luhannie, kita jalan-jalan. Tinggalkan saja temanmu yang kekanak-kanakan ini."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Baekhyun aku pergi dulu!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan, ah, teganya Luhan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menatap dua pasangan yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"mereka menjijikkan!" batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat.

"apa kau tidak pulang, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun gugup.

"hm... tidak ada yang mengantarku pulang songsaengnim."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

"jadi kau tidak akan pulang sampai besok?"

Baekhyun merutuk.

_Seharusnya kau bilang, "aku akan mengantarmu."_

_Dasar songsaengnim babo!_

"antarkan dia pulang, Channie." Kata namja cantik di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja cantik itu.

_Dia namja cantik yang sangat jenius!_

"baiklah Kyungie, aku pulang dulu. cepatlah pulang juga."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"jadi kau memang selalu melamun di kelas?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tidak...hanya saja waktu itu aku kurang enak badan."

Baekhyun berada di mobil Chanyeol.

Sejak tadi dia mendapat bombardir pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"jadi yang mana rumahmu?"

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"ya! kita kelewatan. Maaf songsaengnim, benar-benar maaf. Kita bisa putar balik." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"ah, jinja..."

.

.

.

Satu langkah maju untuk Baekhyun.

Setidaknya ia lebih beruntung dari yang lain.

Ia sudah pernah diantar oleh songsaengnim muda yang sangat tampan.

Ia sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan dan sahabatnya Luhan.

Karena izin Tuhan dan berkat Luhan yang meninggalkannya ia bisa diantar oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari-harinya disekolah hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Dimana ia selalu mengintip Chanyeol ketika sedang belajar.

Mengintip adalah hobi barunya.

Ketika Chanyeol istirahat

Ketika Chanyeol makan

Semuanya ia perhatikan.

"jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan memainkan sedotan bubble tea-nya dengan malas.

"jangan mengejarnya lagi, jangan berurusan dengan guru itu lagi."

"wae?"

"dia tua kau tahu? Dia tua."

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan.

Entah kenapa disaat ia bersama Luhan, hobbinya jadi menjitak.

"ya! appo!"

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan pada namjachinguku?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sehun berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Benar-benar pose SOK cool.

"Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun mendekat kemudian menarik lengan Luhan.

"kepalamu akan benjol apabila dekat-dekat dengan orang ini." kata Sehun.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun ber-evil smile.

"bagaimana kalau ke toilet?"

Wajah Luhan memerah.

Baekhyun merasa telinganya memanas.

"ya! hubungan mesum!" teriaknya.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menarik Luhan.

Entah akan pergi ke mana mereka.

Apakah benar-benar ke toilet?

Ya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat itu -..-

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Luhan lebih sempurna dari pada dia.

Wajar saja seorang sunbae seperti Sehun menyukainya.

Karena Sehun adalah pacar Luhan, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel sunbae.

Dongsaeng kurang ajar bukan?

...

TBC

Halo readers-nim!

Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya...

Saya terharu T_T

Ada juga yang doyan ff gaje kayak gini :D

Saya tidak bisa membalasnya karena masih harus 'make and post fanfic.'

Saya tidak suka mengulur-ulur waktu buat post, takutnya readers-nya menghilang karena terlalu lama update :D

Sayonara!

Selamat bertemu lagi di next chapter!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Aku enggak janji lho bisa buat chapter yang lebih panjang. Soalnya ini ff udah lumayan lama di Laptop. Dan, untuk yang komplain ga mau rata tengah, Mianhae aku udah nyoba remake ff ini dan buat rata kiri, ahh malah BLANK otakku...

Aku masih belum bisa buat ff yang nerangin latar panjang lebar, cuman bisa yang inti-intinya aja.

Tapi aku akan berusaha lagi kok, demi readers-nim :P

Gomawo readers-nim yang udah mau review.

Aku menyayangi kalian :P

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"Ah aku benar-benar tolol!" Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia merutuki otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. ya, bagaimana bisa dia pintar apabila otaknya selalu dipenuhi si tampan Chanyeol.

Pelajaran Chanyeol songsaengnim sangat menyebalkan, membuat kepala mendadak pusing.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa sama sekali?"

Baekhyun menyerah, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Aha!

"kenapa tidak meminta bantuannya saja? Yehe! Besok aku akan menemuinya..." Baekhyun ceria secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendap-endap di depan lab kimia.

Tempat biasanya Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"halo, songsaengnim!" sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"ya? ada apa Baekhyun?"

Yehe! Dia masih ingat nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekat ke bangku yang di duduki Chanyeol.

"aku ada masalah dengan pelajaranmu songsaengnim, mohon bantuannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "baiklah, tidak masalah."

.

Untuk saat itu, Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya.

Ia akan pura-pura tolol demi menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akan mengulang dan mengulang lagi apabila Baekhyun belum mengatakan ia sudah paham.

"besok belajarlah, babo. Jangan suka melamun di kelas." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! mana ada guru yang mengatai muridnya babo?"

"mana ada murid yang berteriak pada gurunya?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Ya, tidak ada murid yang meneriaki gurunya.

Plak-plak, Baekhyun menepuk pipinya.

"maafkan saya songsaengnim. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

"iya, bila ada yang tidak kau mengerti datang saja saat jam istirahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya hari itu.

Baekhyun selalu kembali ke lab saat jam istirahat.

Akting tololnya sangat bagus.

Tidak apa-apa ia dianggap sebagai murid terbodoh asalkan ia bisa bersama Chanyeol.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang asli bodoh?

Akh, molla...

Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa sok manis.

Di setiap kunjungannya di lab pasti ada momen-momen ketika Chanyeol menggoda dan Baekhyun berteriak.

.

"songsaengnim, apa namja cantik itu kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"memangnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf songsaengnim."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegugupan Baekhyun.

"inginnya dia adalah kekasihku, tapi... sepertinya belum untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Untuk sekarang, sebenarnya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Tembok mana tembok?

Hanya saja ia takut di kira orang tidak waras.

"kau cemburu?"

DEG!

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas.

Apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu?

Baekhyun menggeleng tapi—

Kemudian mengangguk tapi—

Menggeleng lagi.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Songsaengnim, kita belum menyelesaikan soal yang ini." Baekhyun menunjuk bukunya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, yang itu cara mengerjakannya seperti ini..."

.

.

.

"Dia bisa menebaknya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Hah, berisik. Kau tahu Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Dia pasti mencari kekasih yang seumuran dengannya."

"ini bukan masalah umur tapi—"

"—tetap saja Baek, dia itu guru!"

Baekhyun merasa Luhan sangat menyebalkan.

"Apakah aku salah kalau cinta pertamaku adalah Chanyeol songsaengnim? Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya."

"Teruskan saja, kau pasti tahu akibatnya."

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Luhan!"

.

.

.

Hari ini ada jam kosong di kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun iseng meninggalkan kelas.

Tujuannya tentu saja adalah lab kimia.

Tempat Chanyeol biasanya berada.

"Halo, songsaengnim!" sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berada di depan rak yang berisi larutan-larutan kimia, ia mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Masuklah, baek. Duduklah disana dan jangan dekat-dekat."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat.

Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Ia ingin terus duduk, tapi kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat ke Chanyeol.

Di saat Baekhyun berhenti di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol berbalik dan tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun.

Masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol membawa botol larutan HCl yang tumpah mengenai pinggang kanan Baekhyun.

"Arrrgghhh!" pekik Baekhyun.

Pinggangnya terasa terbakar.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang kehilangan kendali.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pinggangnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Tuhan, ini begitu sakit!

.

.

.

TBC

Hi!

Kita bertemu lagi tetap di ff abal-abal ini :D

Think to review?

Aku selalu bahagia banget kalau ada review yang masuk lagi dan lagi...

Terimakasih banyak readers-nim!

Aaiiingg~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Aku lagi sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk double update.

Kalau REVIEW-nya banyak, aku janji akan double update lagi.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyun masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Tapi bibirnya sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Ia merasa tenaganya telah habis untuk berteriak sejak tadi.

Yang ia sadari saat ini...

Hanya bau menusuk dari obat-obatan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Ia menoleh ke samping, guru yang amat ia sukai nampak di matanya yang sayu.

"Ne, songsaengnim?"

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat.

Ia merasa pinggangnya masih sakit.

"Akh...aduh..!"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia segera memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Baek, lukamu masih basah. Kau masih butuh istirahat." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Sangat dalam.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae, kulit di bagian pinggangmu melepuh karena larutan HCl. Dan akan meninggalkan bekas seumur hidup." Tutur Chanyeol.

DEG!

Bekas luka untuk seumur hidup!

Baekhyun begitu syok.

Kemudian ia mulai sesenggukan.

Sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya.

Kini melepuh.

Kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Kini akan memiliki cacat.

"Hiks!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, ini salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Oke, apabila saat ini dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi buruk, ia akan berteriak kegirangan karena dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi untuk saat ini, di kondisi ini, ia hanya dapat menangis di bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus beristirahat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Ia tidak kesepian.

Terkadang Chanyeol, terkadang Luhan, menemaninya seharian setelah jam sekolah.

Chanyeol sangat over protektif kepada Baekhyun.

Ia merasa ini murni kesalahannya.

"Songsaengnim, aku ingin makan ayam." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu tidak baik untuk lukamu. Makan sayuran saja, itu akan memulihkan lukamu dengan cepat."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya sedikit, kok..." rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"Itu tidak baik uri Baekhyunnie."

Baekyun tidak merengek lagi, ia malah tersenyum-senyum.

Ada alasan dibalik senyum baekyun itu.

Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan _uri _Baekhyun!

Baekhyun sampai gila dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan datang untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat guru di sekolah.

"halo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"hai, Luhan. Kau membawa apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ditangan Luhan ada kantong kertas.

"oh, ada titipan dari Sehun. Dia akan datang menjengukmu ketika kau sudah kembali ke apartemenmu."

Luhan menyerahkan kantong kertas yang ia bawa kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru membukanya.

"Wow, kyeopta!" teriak Baekhyun.

Ia meraih boneka anjing kecil dari kantong kertas.

Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Ia juga perduli kepadamu Baek, entah kenapa kau sangat membencinya."

"Dia sangat pervert." Kata Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan melotot.

"Ya! jangan mengatainya seperti itu."

Baekyun menunjukan smirk-nya.

Ia menunjuk leher Luhan.

"Itu buktinya, semalam terjadi sesuatu hah?"

Di leher Luhan tampak sebuah kiss mark.

Luhan menutup lehernya cepat-cepat.

"Ini gigitan nyamuk."

"jadi sekarang gigitan nyamuk tampak seperti itu? Hah, jadi benar, kalian memang pasangan mesum."

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya! appo..."

.

.

.

TBC

TBC-nya gak berkelas :D

Hai hai hai!

Readers-nim yang terhormat :D

Gomawo yang masih setia, dan bye~ yang udah gak minat di ff-ku ini.

Enggak ada keluarga Baekhyun disini, aku gak suka yang begitu rumit apalagi sampai ada scene HURT, aku membencinya.

Review-nya ditunggu...#membungkuk 360 derajat -_-

Aaaiiinggg~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Whoooaa! I'm come back :D

Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

Mian, mungkin ada ff yang ceritanya sama, tapi ini murni dari kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Luhan Pov-

Aku terjebak dalam kehidupan SMA yang—cukup aneh.

Ketika aku menemukan seorang teman yang sangat aneh pula.

Kadang aku bingung, sebenarnya dia polos atau bego.

Di menyukai songsaengnim baru di sekolah kami—

Park Chanyeol.

Ia akan lelap saat jam terakhir di kelas.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol songsaengnim mengajar dan walaupun mata pelajarannya adalah kimia yang menyebalkan—

Kedua mata Baekhyun akan membulat sempurna.

Ia menikmati saat-saat terindah di dalam kelas.

Diajar oleh Chanyeol songsaengnim.

Oke, guru itu memang sangat tampan walaupun tak setampan uri chagi—Sehun.

Tapi jebal... dia adalah guru.

Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyukai guru itu.

Apabila mereka menjalin hubungan, apakah tidak aneh, huh?

Seorang songsaengnim dan murid bego.

Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, mulai dari mengenalkan Baekhyun pada namja yang tampan.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli.

Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada guru itu.

Dan sekarang, dia terluka karena guru sialan itu.

Aku juga ikut merasakan sakit ketika mendengar tubuh Baekhyun cacat.

Ya, walaupun lukanya di bagian tersembunyi tapi—

Untuk penggila fashion dan trend seperti Baekhyun, itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Ganti cerita,

Aku berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun.

Sunbae yang ternyata menyukaiku.

Aku juga menyukainya, dia sangat tampan dan tinggi.

Dia itu mirip artis karena ketampanannya.

Aku bisa merasakan perasaan minder dari para penggemar Oh Sehun yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku.

Bangga bukan, ketika orang-orang mengelu-elukan namanya dan kau memilikinya?

Karena itu, aku jarang menolak kemauan sehun.

Apapun itu selama aku bisa.

Walaupun itu semacam "this and that."

Sehun pintar sekali menggodaku.

Dan itu membuatku melting.

Yah...

Ini hanya semacam perasaan dalam hatiku.

Kau tahu? Di fanfic ini aku bukan main cast.

Jadi aku menyela sepanjang empat halaman.

Untuk sekedar curcol tentang uri chingu yang babo, dan uri namjachingu yang wow :D

Saranghae ^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat senang.

Hari ini ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya.

Dan lukanya sudah membaik.

Ia bisa membuka perbannya hari ini.

.

Chanyeol mengantarnya—tanpa Luhan.

Entah dimana Luhan.

Mungkin bersama sehun.

Mereka benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

Baekhyun kadang menganggap hubungan dua orang itu menjijikkan.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya.

Ia juga ingin seperti itu.

Bermesraan dengan namja chingu.

Dan mendapat perhatian lebih.

Ah... jinja

Semua seperti mimpi untuk Baekhyun.

Ia senang bisa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

Tapi—

Nanti Chanyeol akan kembali lagi pada namja cantik itu.

Bakehyun menghela nafas.

Cintanya tidak terbalas.

Dan, kulitnya menjadi korban.

.

.

.

"sudah sampai, aku akan mampir sebentar."kata Chanyeol.

DEG!

Baekhyun dilanda kegugupan.

Ini first time...

Apartemennya dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya selain appa-nya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Didalam apartemen...

Canggung.

Bahkan biasanya Baekhyun yang cerewet tidak bisa membuka bibirnya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Ap—"

"Baek—"

Mereka berbicara di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," kata Baekhyun, ia mengabaikan bahasa formal kepada songsaengnim.

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ayo kita lihat lukamu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Dia sedikit malu untuk menunjukkannya, karena itu di daerah pinggangnya.

"Baekhyun kau tahu ini memang tidak benar, tapi mari kita lihat sekali." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kaosnya pelan-pelan.

Kemudian melepas perbannya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol sangat cemas,

Apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun selesai dengan lilitan terakhir.

Ia membuang perbannya begitu saja.

Kemudian menatap luka dipinggangnya.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

.

.

.

TBC

Halo!

Mian TBC-nya gaje :D

Next chap udah siap di post nih.

Gimana ya kelanjutannya?

Ahh, bisa ditebak kok.

Makasih udah setia...

Tinggalkan review, please...

Aaaiiinggg...

Kkaebsong


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Whoooaa! I'm come back :D

kepalaku lho :)

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyun merasakan ada cairan di matanya.

Entah ia tidak menyadarinya, sejak kapan matanya terasa sangat basah?

Baekhyun tidak berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan suara berisik.

Ia diam dan—

Menangis.

Menatap kulit pinggangnya yang buruk rupa.

Chanyeol menyadari kondisi ini.

Ini membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Di dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai sesenggukan.

"maafkan aku Baek, maaf..."

Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol.

"aku sudah cacat. Tidak satupun orang yang akan menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya maupun suaminya." Kata Baekhyun di sela sesenggukannya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya.

Saat itu otaknya benar-benar kosong.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya, keluarlah kata-kata dari mulutnya secara spontan.

"aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

Pantaskan Baekhyun senang?

Ia seperti mengambil kesempatan di salam kesempitan.

Chanyeol songsaengnim yang sangat tampan itu akan menikahinya!

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan seberapa buruk lukanya.

Semua itu tidak berarti apabila seorang Park Chanyeol menjajikan hal semacam pernikahan padanya.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun akan terus mengulaskan senyumnya.

Seperti orang gila.

Tapi itu karena ia terlalu senang.

Namanya...

Ah bukan,

Tapi marganya...

Akan berubah menjadi—

Park Baekhyun?

Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat mengingat marganya yang akan berubah.

.

Lain untuk Chanyeol.

Kini ia baru menyadari keputusannya itu.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang main-main.

Ia telah menjanjikan sesuatu.

Bukan sesuatu yang kecil.

Tapi 'pernikahan'

Chanyeol menyadari kebodohannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia berkata tanpa berfikir lebih dahulu?

Ia mempunyai masalah yang lebih serius sekarang.

Itu dia!

Kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin begitu saja menerima keputusannya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan meneriaki dan mengata-ngatainya.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ia menekan password apartemen itu dan pintunya bisa dibuka.

"Kyungie-ah..."

Kyungsoo yang sedang mempraktikan resep masakan segera melepas celemek kuningnya kemudian berlari ke ruang depan.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau datang disaat yang tepat. Aku sedang memasak sesuatu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan riang.

Chanyeol semakin terluka ketika Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Kyungie..."

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya.

Siapa Baekhyun.

Hal yang baru saja terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Dan janjinya pada Baekhyun.

.

Kyungso menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakit!

Ya seperti itulah rasanya.

"aku harap ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan kyungie." Kata Chanyeol.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghambur dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku, benar-benar maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya.

"kau melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan, Yeol. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit dan menarik kepala Chanyeol.

Ia berhasil membelai bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir kissable-nya.

Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa menit hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, pergilah Yeol. Datanglah pada Baekhyun, ia lebih membutuhkanmu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Tapi matanya yang berair itu mengatakan tidak.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya apartemennya...

Tapi pemiliknya juga.

.

.

.

TBC

-Empty-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Berhubung lumayan banyak yang review, aku update lagi deh :)

Semakin banyak semakin cepet.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi beberapa kali.

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa kemudian membukanya.

Ia mengusap matanya—seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol datang...

Disaat malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Tatapan Chanyeol bukanlah tatapan yang biasanya.

Tatapan itu...

Seperti tatapan kosong yang penuh keputus asa-an.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan yang sangat erat.

Tangan kanannya menahan punggung Baekhyun.

Sementara itu tangan kirinya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

Pelukan Chanyeol begitu erat.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun.

Masih di dalam pelukannya.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan...

Ia membelai lembut bibir Baekhyun yang basah dengan bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Ia merasa bibir Chanyeol sudah terlepas dari bibirnya.

Sekarang ia merasa lehernya begitu hangat.

Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut mengecup lehernya.

"Chanyeol... ah... aku milikmu..."

Chanyeol menunjukan smirk-nya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah.

Menidurkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun.

Ia menciumi tubuh baekhyun yang ter-ekpos dengan liar.

Ia menyentuh kulit Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menyentuhnya.

Hingga terdengar erangan-erangan indah dari bibir namja yang ada dibawahnya itu.

Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya malam ini.

.

Chanyeol melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan 'this and that' dengan Baekhyun.

Ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Ia cukup depresi.

Jadi hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengilangkan depresinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Biasanya ia merasa segar saat bangun tidur.

Tapi ia malah sangat lelah.

Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu...

Semalam—

Ya semalam adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

.

"Chanyeol-ah kau dimana?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Baek. Cepatlah siap-siap, kita ke sekolah."

Baekhyun kembali ke dimensinya.

Ya, dia masihlah pelajar.

.

.

.

TBC

Mau update cepet dan tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?

Buruan klik review-nya :D

Kalau review-nya udah nyampek target akan author update.

Kalau belum ya nunggu setahun lagi aja deh :D

Gimana ya kelanjutan hubungan Chanyeol songsaengnim dan Byun Bacon?

Kekeke~

Review banyak langsung update :P

Aaaiiinggg~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Baru author sadari kalau banyak banget typo di ff author :(

Mohol dimakhlumi ya readers-nim tercinta.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekolah seperti biasanya.

Dimana ia tetap sering mengantuk, dan menghabiskan harinya di sekolah bersama Luhan.

Luhan tetaplah temannya yang terbaik.

.

Pagi itu saat Baekhyun baru sampai di sekolah.

Luhan menghampirinya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ku kira kau tidak perduli lagi—"

Tak!

Sebuah jitakan lepas dari tangan Luhan.

"Yak! appo!" pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Inilah hal yang sangat kuinginkan. Kau selalu melukaiku, apakah salah bila aku membalasnya?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua matanya membulat.

Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Untuk melakukan semacam...

Interogasi.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan Baekhyun di bangku panjang.

Mereka berada di tepi lapangan basket yang sepi.

Karena masih pagi.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu semacam ini?" jari Luhan membentuk V yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mempraktekan apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Yak! babo!"

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Ada kiss mark di lehermu, kurasa kau baru saja melakukan this and that." Kata Luhan.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Jadi iya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya...

Semuanya...

"Apa!?" Luhan sangat syok.

"Sstt...lagi pula aku juga pernah melihat yang beginian juga di lehermu." Kata Baekhyun.

Kini pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Ah, lupakan."

"Kau putus dengan Sehun yang jorok itu?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" teriak Luhan.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

Baekyun kencan beberapa kali dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat hanya selisih dua tahun.

Chanyeol begitu muda dan tampan.

Ada banyak yeoja yang mamandangnya kagum.

Dan Baekhyun akan memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketika melihat ada yeoja yang seperti itu.

Hal yang sering mereka lakukan adalah membeli es krim.

Baekhyun langsung memilih rasa strawberry.

Ia menyukai buah itu.

Chanyeol sendiri lebih suka choco banana.

Mereka sering bercekcok kecil tentang pisang dan strawberry.

Ya... seharusnya Chanyeol mengalah.

Tapi jiwa kecilnya nampak lagi..

Ia akan terus membela rasa pisangnya.

Dan Baekhyun akan membela rasa strawberry-nya sampai titik kekalahan bicaranya.

.

Baekhyun sering menepuk pipinya sendiri saat berjalan di dekat Chanyeol.

Ia merasa berada dalam mimpi.

Tapi begitu ia menyadari pipinya merah dan nyeri.

Ia baru percaya bahwa semuanya nyata.

Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol sering memeriksa luka Baekhyun.

Lukanya sedikit demi sedikit telah samar.

Sepertinya luka itu bisa hilang.

Chanyeol menyuplai Baekhyun dengan sayur dan obat.

Agar luka itu segera hilang..

Segera hilang?

Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika luka itu hilang?

.

.

.

TBC

Reader-nim, author gak bisa buat yang lebih panjang lagi di ff ini, soalnya ini buatnya udah lumayan lama. Dan mau remake agak malas juga. Mian gak bisa memenuhi permintaan reader-nim yang tercinta. Hope you LIKE IT and REVIEW agar cepat update.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok.

Sabar ya...

Kalau mau fast update ya REVIEW-nya dong :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Hari libur...

Chanyeol menghabiskan hari liburnya di apartemen Baekhyun.

Hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan makanan dan menonton TV.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dengan santai di sofa.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"hmmm?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan namja cantik itu?"

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ketika bersamamu kurasa aku melupakannya."

"Jadi kalau tidak ada aku... kau...dan dia?"

Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tentu tidak."

Baekhyun kembali ke raut wajah ._.

"Ayo pergi kencan, Chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku berencana akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti rencana Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menjalani operasi plastik." Kata Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kubilang, operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki lukamu."

Baekhyun...

Seharusnya Baekhyun senang.

Tapi dia malah sedih.

Karena luka ini dia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Lalu apabila luka ini hilang?

Pergikah Chanyeol?

.

Baekhyun sedikit gemetaran.

Ini bukan operasi jantung atau semacamnya.

Tapi—

Dia merasa sangat kuatir.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek."

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Baekhyun baru saja selesai operasi.

Dia belum sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menunggui Baekhyun.

Ia penasaran dengan hasil operasi plastik itu.

Kenapa ia baru terfikirkan agar bakhyun segera melakukan operasi plastik?

Ini juga belum terlambat.

.

Ketika efek obat bius telah hilang.

Baekhyun tersadar.

Dia tersenyum begitu melihat Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Tapi senyumnya itu pudar ketika menyadari apa yang baru ia alami.

Dan ketika luka ini hilang apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun?

Dan kembali ke namja cantik bermata bulat itu?

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmmm?"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Keduanya begitu kaget dengan perubahan luka Baekhyun.

Bekas lukanya menghilang sempurna.

Hanya ada brown spot sedikit.

"Lukanya hilang, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Selamat, Baek."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Mereka mendekap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkannya walau luka ini sembuh.

Mungkin Chanyeol mulai mencintainya?

.

.

.

TBC

Udah jatuh cinta belom ya si Chanyeol sama Bacon?

Next chapter ready to update :D

Tapi, review-nya dulu...

Gak banyak review gak update :P

Aaiingg~


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Hola~ aku comeback lagi tetep di ff gaje ini :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Harapan...

Hanyalah sebuah keinginan.

Entah itu bisa nyata atau tidak.

.

Baekhyun merasa semua telah berubah.

Lukanya membaik.

Tapi—

Chanyeol?

Menjauh.

.

.

.

Ia tidak percaya Chanyeol akan seperti ini.

Chanyeol jarang mengunjungi apartemen Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol jarang ngobrol dengannya ketika di sekolah.

Dan hari itu...

Ketika Baekhyun datang ke lab—tempat biasa Chanyeol berada.

"Halo, Chan..." sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak tahu berbicara dengan siapa? Panggil aku songsaengnim."

Deg!

"Ne, songsaengnim. Apa kau sibuk? Apa aku menggangu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat sibuk, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau bisa kembali saat aku memiliki waktu luang."

Deg!

Baekhyun berlari—meninggalkan lab.

Ia tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol yang dulu?

Chanyeol yang manis?

Chanyeol yang memeluknya?

Chanyeol yang memberinya cinta?

Dimana Chanyeol yang dulu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menemui Luhan.

Kemudian menyeret Luhan, membawanya menjauh dari si Sehun.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Luhan begitu menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang kusut.

Tanpa banyak bicara.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Ia menangis di bahu Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menceritakan perubahan sikap Chanyeol ketika lukanya sembuh.

Luhan sangat marah.

Begitu ia akan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menghajarnya...

"Jangan, jangan membuat Chanyeol terluka."

Luhan semakin geram.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa!? Jelas-jelas dia mempermainkanmu, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan, mendekapnya agar Luhan tidak menemui Chanyeol.

"Dari awal aku yang bersalah. Aku yang membuatnya jauh dari Kyungsoo."

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah.

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Selesaikan ini baik-baik dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa basah oleh gerimis.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan payung di genggamannya.

Langkah kakinya yang pendek, membawanya ke jalan itu—

Menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

Kaki dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena begitu dingin.

"Brrrr..."

.

.

.

Di depan apartemen Chanyeol.

Ia menekan bel beberapa kali sebelum pintu dibuka oleh seseorang.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Orang yang membuka pintu—

Kyungsoo!

Kenapa Kyungsoo ada di apartemen Chanyeol malam-malam seperti ini?

Apa hubungan mereka kembali lagi?

Apa mereka bahkan lebih serius?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

Ia tidak memperdulikan suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya.

Ia tetap berlari.

Membiarkan payungnya jatuh dan dibawa angin.

Ia tidak perduli.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak perduli.

Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya.

Chanyeol telah meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah pernah menikmati Baekhyun.

Lalu dianggap apa Baekhyun?

Namja murahan?

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir tak henti-henti.

Gerimis dan udara yang semakin dingin.

Sama sekali tidak ia perdulikan.

Ia hanya ingin berlari...

Chanyeol berengsek!

Chanyeol sialan!

Baekhyun menyerukan kata-kata itu di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

TBC

Hhooooaaaa T_T

Kasihan Byun Baek...

Next chapter udah FIN.

Author kasih bocoran ya,

Next chapter itu si Bacon bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya di rel.

Tapi itu bohong :D

Tapi chapter ini sungguh sangat PENDEK lho -_-

Sebenernya mau ditambahin, tapi enggak tahu mau di tambahin apa lagi.

Mian ya reader-nim T_T

Kekeke~ see u readers-nim

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA, KALAU ENGGAK NYAMPEK TARGET ENGGAK AKAN DI UPDATE, SUMPAH.

Target : Karena ada 10 chapter, maka minimal ada 100 review. Kalo enggak nyampek ya... janji enggak bakal update hahahaha#tawa nista.

Aaaiiinggg~


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Hola~ aku comeback lagi tetep di ff gaje ini :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta—ia tidak menyadari kakinya melangkah kesana.

Ia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di sana, mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Kini ia tidak menangis lagi, tatapannya kosong, menerawang ke depan tapi tidak ada yang ia perhatikan.

Ddrrrtttt dddrrrtttt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, namja mungil itu meraihnya dari saku.

**Lu Han Calling...**

Baekhyun mengangkat telfon Luhan.

"Yeobseo? Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Kau dimana? Aku berada di depan apartemenmu tapi kosong, perasaanku tidak enak, kau berada dimana sekarang?"

Hening~

"Baek? Baek? Kau dengar aku, kan?"

Hening~

"Lu..."

"Baek? Akhirnya kau bicara."

"Bolehkah aku mati?"

.

.

DEG

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu katakan?

"A-apa?"

"Bolehkah aku mati?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada putus asa.

Luhan menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Yak! Kau bicara apa, Baek!? Kau sekarang ada di mana!? Cepat katakan!"

.

.

Luhan berlari, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Pikirannya kacau, ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun.

Rel kereta...

Rel kereta...

Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan rel kereta.

Ia takut Baekhyun tidak berfikir panjang dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di rel kereta.

Damn it!

"B-baekhyun!"

Luhan mempercepat larinya.

Ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

Kenapa Baekhyun dikerumuni banyak orang—

Di lantai!

Luhan berlutut begitu Baekhyun berada di sampingnya.

Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak ia melihat Baekhyun dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Baek ireona!" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi namja yang tampak dingin dan pucat.

"Tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Kata seseorang di sekitar Luhan.

Luhan mendongak.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" kini ia menangis semakin kencang.

Ia bersyukur ternyata Baekhyun hanya pingsan dan tidak ditabrak kereta.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, seperti baru saja dihantam benda tumpul.

"Eung..."

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Baek? Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi terlelap dengan menumpukan kepalanya di tempat tidur Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Lu, ini di mana?"

Luhan mengusap matanya.

"Rumah sakit, apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?"

Baekhyun teringat kejadian tadi malam, membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Chanyeol, mungkin dia akan kembali pada Kyungsoo, kau tahu sendiri kan luka-ku sudah sembuh..."

"Mwo?"

"Saat aku datang ke rumah Chanyeol, aku malah bertemu Kyungsoo di sana."

Luhan menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Aku berjanji akan menghajarnya, Baek!"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan, kau bisa mendapat masalah di sekolah. Ini masalahku Lu,aku tidak ingin kau terbawa-bawa."

"Tapi Bae—"

"Sssttt... sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Lalu kenapa kau bicara tentang mati semalam!?"

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup Lu, aku kehilangan kesucianku.. dan Chanyeol...hisk aku merasa tidak berguna." Baekhyun sesenggukan.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Uljima..."

.

.

Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit karena harus sekolah.

Namja itu ingin menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit, tapi Baekhyun melarangnya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit—tanpa Luhan tahu—hari itu juga, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

Ia naik taksi menuju apartemennya.

Begitu ia sampai di apartemen, ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

Air matanya kembali berlinang, kejadian semalam kembali menghantuinya.

Jadi apa sekarang?

Ia sudah kehilangan kesuciannya.

Dan kehilangan Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Pendek ya?

Mianhae^^

Tinggal satu Chapter lagi, lho!

Jangan lupa review-nya^^

Kalau reviewnya dikit enggak akan di update^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Halo... selamat membaca^^ ini chapter terakhir, semoga kalian suka^^

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekhyun flu berat.

Gerimis semalam dan tekanan yang ada di fikirannya membuatnya semakin sakit.

Berkotak-kotak tisu sudah ia habiskan.

"Hatchi...!"

Baekhyun mengelap cairan kental dari hidungnya menggunakan tisu kemudian membuangnya sembarangan.

Kepalanya sangat pening.

Ia berbaring di sofa dengan selimut tebal menutupi ujung kaki hingga leher.

Ia sendiri.

Ia merasa sangat kesepian.

Luhan belum tahu ia sudah kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghidupkan TV kemudian memindah-mindah channel.

Ah, membosankan!

Baekhyun mematikan TV.

Ia lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat.

.

.

.

TING-TONG

Bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Dengan malas Baekhyun menarik kakinya kearah pintu.

Tangannya yang panas dan pucat menarik knop pintu.

Krieet...

Tepat di depan matanya.

Chanyeol!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membanting pintu, menutupnya lagi tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendorong pintu tapi gagal.

"Baekhyun biarkan aku masuk!"

Baekhyun diam—tepatnya menangis sesenggukan, ia menempelkan dahinya di pintu.

Apa yang dilihatnya semalam sudah cukup.

Apa Chanyeol ingin menginjak dua pulau sekaligus?

Dirinya dan Kyungsoo?

Jadi selama ini mereka tetap berhubungan?

Park Chanyeol memuakkan!

Baekhyun sangat marah, walaupun ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, biarkan aku masuk. Aku akan membuka password pintu!"

Kau bodoh Baekhyun!

Kau lupa kalau kau pernah memberitahu Chanyeol password apartemenmu.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menekan tombol-tombolnya.

Dia bisa membuka pintu.

Begitu ia masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun...

Ia melihat Baekhyun terduduk di lantai, dengan mata yang basah karena air mata.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua lengan Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Chanyeol!?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa itu karena Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

"Apa sekarang DEADLINE-nya hah? Apa sekarang waktunya kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan isakan tangis.

"Deadline? Tidak ada batas waktu untuk mencintaimu Baek."

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan lemas, tidak bisa meronta untuk melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kyungsoo—"

"Dia mengembalikan barang-barang yang pernah aku berikan kepadanya dulu."

Baekhyun tercengang.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Kini Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kemarin-kemarin? Kenapa kau mendiamiku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"aku ingin kau fokus belajar Baek, kalau aku seperti itu terus maka kau tidak akan fokus. Sekarang aku adalah songsaengnimmu. Tapi jangan kuatir, kau tetaplah calon—_istriku_ di masa depan."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak ke saku celana.

Ia meraih sesuatu.

"Aku sudah beli cincinnya, tinggal memakai bersama. Itu tandanya kau milikku seutuhnya."

Baekhyun?

Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia begitu terharu.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun.

Kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Ciuman yang lebih lama dan dalam.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Ia menikmati ciuman ini.

Saliva entah milik siapa, mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka.

Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu.

Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku sedang flu, kau akan tertular."

Chanyeol seakan tidak perduli.

Ia menarik lagi dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..."

"Apalagi aku."

Chanyeol tidak kekurangan akal, ia menggendong Baekhyun dan tujuannya adalah 'tempat tidur'

"Hah? Lagi?" tanya Baekhyun di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya ber-smirk ria.

"Aish, kau pervert." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" bisik Chanyeol menggoda.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Ia hanya diam, menonton pekerjaan Chanyeol di sana.

Dan hari itu, lagi-lagi...

Erangan baekhyun menggema di seluruh penjuru apaertemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Yehet udah FIN nih...

Maaf kalau end-nya kayak gitu u,u

Tadi huruf DEADLINE-nya gede soalnya awalnya judul ff ini itu deadline.

Dulunya gak ada scene NC di ff ini.

Soalnya aku gak bisa buat yang hot.

Jadinya ya adegannya cuma gitu-gitu aja.

Hope you like it.

Makasih buat yang selalu review, aku terharu T_T

Kalian membuatku semangat#ciieeee

Annyeoong...^^

Aaaiiinnggg~


	13. Chapter 13

Sequel for Park Chanyeol Songsaengnim, Saranghae!

"He's Mine"

.

.

"Kau hampir membuatku membunuh Chanyeol Songsaengnim." Gerutu Luhan.

Baekhyun meringis lebar, "Mian, aku tidak tahu kalau itu hanya salah paham. Aku sangat menyesal karena terlalu terburu-buru."

Luhan menoel kepala Baekhyun, "Makanya berfikirlah, bodoh!"

"Yak! Kenapa menyakiti kepalaku!?"

PLAK!

"Yak! Kenapa memukul lenganku!?"

Kali ini Luhan mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kajja kita ke kelas!"

Luhan berjalan duluan sedangkan Baekhyun membuntutinya meninggalkan kafetaria.

.

.

Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, matanya tidak henti-henti mengarah pada sosok tinggi yang sedang menjelaskan apalah itu Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang manis, sesekali sosok itu menatapnya namun kembali fokus pada papan tulis.

"Tampannya..." Gumam Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit heran dengan jalan fikiran namja pendek yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Khem!" Chanyeol ber-dehem, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Hari ini menjadi hari terakhir saya mengajar di kelas ini, mulai besok saya mengajar di kelas tiga. Terimakasih untuk kerja samanya selama ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut, disertai senyum maut yang membuat beberapa siswi memekik.

"Yah...! kenapa harus pindah Cha—Songsaengnim?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia seratus persen tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol menanggapi itu dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi 'maut'.

"Saya harus pindah, kalian akan di ajar oleh guru baru mulai besok saat ada mata pelajaran saya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia mencoba tidak terlihat over frustasi.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berada di ruang guru, ia sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tebal.

Ponselnya berdering...

**Baekby Calling...**

"Yeobseo?"

"_Chanyeol-ah kau dimana? Ayo kita pulang bersama..."_

"Maaf Baek, aku masih sangat sibuk di ruang guru. Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Atau minta Luhan menemanimu."

"_Dia sedang kencan dengan namjachingu-nya..."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk..."

"_Arraseo, aku akan pulang sendiri. Jangan terlalu giat bekerja, aku tidak mau mendengarmu sakit. Bye! Chu~" _

Chanyeol terkikik geli sambil mengantongi ponselnya, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas di trotoar, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Ia menendang kerikil-kerikil tidak bersalah dengan brutal kapanpun ia mendapatinya.

Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke kedai es krim, namun langkahnya terhenti, ia tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

Itu dia!

Kyungsoo dan—

Kai sepupunya!

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia melangkah menuju kedai es krim, tepat di meja Kai dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Hai, sepupuku yang paling hitam!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kai dengan keras, membuat seseorang yang ditepuk tersentak kaget.

Kai menoleh, "Baekhyunnie? Kau di sini? Dengan siapa?"

"Aku sendirian, dan aku terkejut melihatmu di sini, ada urusan apa kau datang ke Seoul?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan di sini, oh ya ini Kyungsoo teman kuliahku dulu."

Baekhyun memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo-ssi senang melihatmu disini..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu, "Baekhyun-ah, aku minta maaf soal malam itu, aku—"

"—aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa."

Kini Kyungsoo memberi senyum manis tanpa ragu pada Baekhyun, ia lega akhirnya tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi.

"Tunggu! Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kai, sedari tadi ia terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan dua namja yang lebih pendek.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, kami sudah saling kenal."

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, "Khem, kau mau apa Baek? Biar aku mentraktirmu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, setelah itu ia berbisik pada Kai sebelum berpamitan pergi, yang mana membuat pipi Kai sedikit merona.

"_Dia terlihat cocok denganmu..."_

Dan Kai sangat paham siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Dia'.

.

.

Baekhyun mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, ia duduk di sofa apartemennya sambil menunggu dering ponsel.

Ia menunggu telefon dari Chanyeol.

"Ugh...dimana dia? kenapa tidak menelfon juga...?" Baekhyun menggigit jarinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah tanpa Chanyeol. Semangatnya benar-benar luntur sejak Chanyeol mengatakan ia berhenti mengajar di kelasnya, apalagi kemarin sampai detik ini tidak ada panggilan maupun pesan dari namja tinggi itu.

Begitu ia menempati bangkunya, bel masuk berdering. Sekarang jam pelajaran Kimia—yang seharusnya jam Chanyeol. Namun seseorang dengan heels yang sangat tinggi memasuki kelasnya.

"Anyeonghaseo, Sandara Park imnida. Saya menggantikan Park Chanyeol mengajar kelas ini. mohon kerja samanya..." yeoja cantik dengan nama Sandara itu membungkuk sedikit.

Baekhyun menggerutu, kenapa yeoja ini sangat cantik? Kenapa senyumannya seperti malaikat? Kenapa wajahnya tidak seperti orang Korea asli? Dia yaoja yang sangat s-e-m-p-u-r-n-a.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, ia tidak bersemangat untuk melewati pelajaran Kimia hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang guru, ia bertekad untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau pulang sendirian, lagi pula ia ingin 'sedikit' berbicara dengan namja tampan itu seputar berhentinya ia mengajar di kelasnya.

Namun langkah mungil itu terhenti di depan pintu ruang guru yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, membuat siapapun bisa melihat keadaan di dalam ruang guru.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol-NYA duduk berhadapan dengan guru baru yang sangat cantik bernama Sandara Park itu!

Mood Baekhyun sudah buruk hari ini, apalagi ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan guru baru itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak jadi menjemput Chanyeol.

Tanpa namja mungil itu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lambat, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya di Game Center sekedar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kenapa ada saja masalah diantara ia dan Chanyeol?

Apakah hubungan mereka memang tidak di restui?

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ia menekan tombol-tombol di lift menuju kamar apartemennya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap ke lantai sambil berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Begitu ia menegakkan pandangannya, ia tersentak kaget.

Chanyeol ada di depan pintu apartemennya!

"Baru pulang? Dari mana saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia menekan password pintu, ketika pintu terbuka dan ia akan masuk, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menarik Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

Mereka diam.

Benar-benar diam, tidak ada suara sama sekali di apartemen itu selain suara detik jam.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek? Sampai kapan kau diam? Tadi aku bertanya padamu dan kau tidak menjawab."

Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku menemui orang lain."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Mwo?"

"Ya, seseorang, yang mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian ketika pulang sekolah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baek, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sangat sibuk?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ya..ya...aku tahu itu."

"Jadi jangan membahas tentang kau pulang sendiri, okay? Aku akan menemanimu pulang lain kali kalau aku tidak sibuk."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak pernah menatap Chanyeol sebegitu tajam sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang bernama Sandara Park, kan?"

"Astaga... kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Baek?"

"Aku melihatmu dengannya duduk berhadapan."

"Kami hanya membahas tentang metode pengajaran Baek..."

"Kau tidak lagi mengajar di kelasku dan digantikan yeoja cantik itu, kau sedang tidak menghindariku kan Yeol? Bisa saja kau menghindariku dan kau membuat skenario seperti itu."

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ya, kau benar."

Baekhyun tersentak, ia benar? Kalau begitu berarti Chanyeol...

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

"Ke-kenapa?" Mata Baekhyun mulai basah.

"Untuk aku menghindarimu memang benar, tapi tentang aku dan Sandara itu salah besar. Aku memang mencoba menghindarimu Baek, tapi hanya selama kita berada di sekolah, ingat... hanya saat kita berada di sekolah. Kau tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu saat kita berada di ruangan yang sama. Aku sangat ingin hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan denganmu di sekolah, tapi kenyataannya tidak mungkin kan? Itu hanya membuatku frustasi, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak melihatmu selama di sekolah. Aku selalu kehilangan fokus saat aku melihatmu duduk dengan manis di meja-mu, aku selalu memikirkanmu...dan itu menghancurkan konsentrasiku."

(Note : yang Chanyeol maksud 'menyentuh' itu adalah memegang, jangan salah arti ya^^)

Baekhyun merasa sangat sesak di dadanya, kenapa ia tampak sangat jahat di sini? Bahkan ia menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan di pangkuannya—ia menangis dalam diam.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menusap punggung namjachingunya itu dengan lembut.

"Uljima..." bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hiks...mianhae...mianhae...aku hanya takut..."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tak kalah erat, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Takut kehilanganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja tinggi itu.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Benar-benat takut kehilanganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol terkikik geli, ia serasa menenangkan anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya namja mungil itu, wajahnya benar-benar berantakan, matanya bengkak dan hidung mungilnya memerah.

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat manja." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan...

Chup~

Bibir Chanyeol menempel pada miliknya, memberi tekanan hangat yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa mabuk.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, aku milikmu..." kata Chanyeol.

Belum Baekhyun membalas perkataannya namja tinggi itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun, memberikan lumatan lembut penuh cinta...hanya untuk Baekhyun-NYA...ya...Baekhyun-NYA.

.

.

.

Fin for 2nd^^

Hola~

Ketemu lagi di Park Chanyeol songsaenim, Saranghae^^

Chapter ini hanya tambahan dari chapter sebelumnya karena si Lulu masih ngiranya si Chanyeol jahat telah mencampakan Baekby^^

Kaisoo udah ketemu tuh, aku kasihan kalau Kyungsoo jomblo karena dia kan udah baek hati menyerahkan Chanyeol pada Baekby^^

Gimana kalian suka?

Leave REVIEW okay?

Review kalian sangat berarti walaupun cuman kata-kata pendek^^

Saranghae, reader-ku yang setia^^

Aaaaiiinnggg~


End file.
